The lemon's of In the dawn of night
by Super-Kyo
Summary: This is were the lemons that I had promised to the readers of a story that I have been writing called In the done of night..I wanted to give the readers a lemon and no lemon so yea..this is the chapter with the lemon..the clean one is in the story...
1. Chapter 12

Kyo's thoughts will be in bold. Tohru's italics, Yuki's underlined, and Shigure's underlined italics….any other characters thoughts will be in Bold underlined…and Kyo/Tohru thoughts together are bold italics.

Chapter 12 of "In the done of night"

Tohru just stood their in his arms looking up at his big orange orbs of light that had flexes of gold and hints of red. Every body in the room was silent at what they had just sort of heard. Haru looked up at Ritsu who was still a little shocked at what he had done and then looked at Haru how was just standing their with his arms crossed and wearing a cold lifeless expression on his face. Momiji was the first to speak…"Um Tohru???? Does this mean….that…..their going to have to erase your memories????" Momiji asked as he looked from her and then down to the floor. Tohru had forgotten all about that and was now begging to worry. "O NO!!! Kyo please don't let them! I don't want to forget!" she said as she buried her self in his chest. Kyo rapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry. I would never let them do that to you." He said as he gave a sharp glare to Hatori. "Don't worry Momiji, Kyo….the curse is broken so Akito doesn't have to power to make me or any of use to anything any more. So if he were to order me to erase her memories….then I COULD disobey…." Hatori said as he was then staring at Tohru how was peaking our of the corner of her eye to look at him. Kyo noticed the emphasis Hatori had put on the could part and was outrages…."So even if she asked you to!!! Even if she ordered you to!!! Even though we are free from her grasp you would STILL obey her!" Kyo said as he pulled Tohru a few inches away from the embrace even though he really didn't want to. "Yes." Was all Hatori said. Momiji was angry at the statement that his guardian had just said. "WHY HATORI!!!! Don't you love Tohru to!!! Don't you love her like we all do! Why would you want to take her memories!!!! WHY!!! Its not fair!!" Momiji said as he began to cry and he ran towards Tohru and hugged her and she kept him tight in the embrace. She could feel him sobbing into her blouse but it didn't mater to her. She new he was upset…and she was a little sad to…..she didn't want to lose her memories! She loved her memories….she loved every one of them…even the bad ones that only hurt her and maid her cry….she wanted to keep all of them! Especially the ones of the Sohma family….especially the ones of Kyo. She loved him so much…she couldn't bare to lose him.

"Come on Tohru." Was all Kyo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. She surprisingly stopped him and gave Momiji one more hug and waved good bye to them all…and looked up at Kyo how was wearing one of his famous scowls on his face. She new it wasn't because she had stopped him but it was because of what Hatori had said. She smiled up at Kyo and that maid his heart and his scowl melt. They hooked arms and walked out the door.

**Back with Akito**

"Why did that stupid girl have to do that!!! Now _SHE'S_ going to come and rub it in my face and Ill never here the end of it!" Akito said as she was shouting and throwing stuff around and breaking any thing breakable. She new SHE was going to come….and she new exactly what SHE was going to do. Just then SHE came into the room escorted by a maid. "Hello dear." The woman said. "GO AWAY!!! I don't want to talk to you MOTHER!!!!" Akito yelled as she tried to hide under a desk from her mother. "Now now is that any way to speak to your one mother!!!" The woman said as she grabbed Akito by her hair and dragged her out from under the desk and on the middle of the area rug that was now covered in daubery and broken glass. "I won the bet!!! Now you have to PAY!!!!" Akito's mother said. "NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FALT!!! IT WAS THAT STUPID GIRLS DOING!!!!" Akito yelled as she tried to wink the blood away from her eye that was trailing down from her scalp were her mother was pulling her hair. The pain hurt so much but Akito wouldn't show it. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction showing her the pain she was causing. "GO AWAY!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" Akito yelled at the top of her lungs. Her throat was now a little swore. "How dare you speak to me like that!!!" Akito's mother said as she bitch slapped Akito. Leaving her knuckles red and the mark of her wedding ring imprinted on Akito's face. Akito winced in pain but still never showed it. "WERE IS HATORI!!!" Akito's mother said. "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Akito said as she just laid their not even trying to fight back. "WERE IS HE!" The mother said as she once again bitch slapped her this time making Akito bleed from were her wedding ring had penetrated Akito's soft gloomy skin. Akito staid quiet as her mother began to slap her faster and harder. "NOOOO!" Akito yelled at her mother as she kicked her in the stomach making her mother topple over in pain and she started to gag. "Don't you remember the deal darling????!!!!" Her mother said as she twisted Akito's ankle around until she heard a pop and Akito yell out in pain. "I remember it clearly!!!" Akito yelled at her mother as she grabbed her mothers face and dug her nail into her mothers cheeks and pulled down so that she could hurt her so bad that she left a scar. "The deal was that if I couldn't keep my zodiac member with me….then…..then…you would have Hatori erase my memories of father…." Akito said as she looked away from her mother at the thought of her father. Her father was the only one that actually cared for Akito. He loved her and hugged her and played with her and that made Akito's mother very jealous…when ever her father would have to go some were for a while or he was a little busy with his work….you see he was the original head of the family…like his father before him…. Well any way, when every her father had to do something Akito would be left alone with her mother, and her mother would do such terrible things to her. She would abuse Akito till she knocked Akito unconscious…and she was only a little girl….she was about three or four I presume….poor little Akito was abused so much by her mother that she would actually start to cry and shake and go mute every time she say her mother….that's why she stayed with her father most of the time. She loved her father because he never hurt her and he made sure that nobody else did….but he never new what his wife was doing to her. Nobody did….Akito was all alone in the world with nobody but her fathers love…. But then that day came…her father fell very ill and just couldn't get better. He new that he had to choose a new the new head of the family but they were supposed to be his first born child…and that child was Akito. Her mother got even more angry that he would choose it over her. She called Akito It ….never by her name. She then had an evil idea in her mind. She told her husband that it would be rather hard for a girl to be the head of the family because she was a girl and that the head is always supposed to be a boy. Her father new this but still new that Akito could do it….but he did know that his wife was right because it has always been that a male was supposed to be the head of the family but had no son. So even though he didn't want to…he decided with his wife that they would raise Akito as a boy….they would make her think she was boy. Akito new that she was a girl but agreed with her father that she would be a boy from then on….she loved her father and would do anything for him even if it meant to hid who she really was. The next day her father had passed and the howl estate was filled with greave…especially Akito. She had nobody now. Her father was gone and he was the only one that loved her. Now she would have to live with ….dare she say it….her mother…the one person that made Akito go mute at the very sight of her. Her mother had moved Akito from her room to a very small dark room that had no windows and no floor. The floor was a slab of cement and it was cracked all over the place. Their was a draft in some of the cracks on the way. Those cracks in the wall were the only thing that could cool Akito down in the summer. Their was no fans no air conditioning in the room. It was like a dungeon or a prison sell…or dare I say it…..It was like a chamber from hell. Akito sat in the corner were their was a very large crack on the wall that she could almost see out off. Every day when her mother wasn't hurting her or enslaving her she would sit their in the corn of her room and pock at the little that was left of that whole so that she could try to open it little by little so she could look out into the world….It had been about 6 years since the last time she had seen the out side world.

Akito shuddered at the thought of all of those memories flooding back into her mind. She had tried so much to lock away those memories from herself but it just didn't work. Some times she would make her self so sick at how much she would cry to herself in her room that they would have to call Hatori over to check her. She hated being the person she really wasn't. She was so happy and sweet and caring when her father was alive…but then all of her mothers anger and rage and angst got to her and turned her angry and distant from the world….I guess that is why Akito is always sitting by her window in her room…so she could look out to the world and try to remember every inch of its beauty so that she could use those memories to block out the ones of her child hood. Akito was brought back to reality when she felt the hand of her mother cross her face once more. "Stupid little wench!! Stop daydreaming and come back to reality!!!!" Akito's mother said as she kicked Akito in the back. "Well are you going to tell me were I can find Hatori???!!!!!!!!!!" The mother said again as she raised Akito up by her underarm nearly pulling it out of the socket. Akito drooped her head down for a moment to think if she should tell her bitch of a mother were Hatori was…then she remembered that SHE couldn't control Hatori or any of the others any more so then even if her mother told him to erase her memories of her father then he wouldn't do it because for one she wasn't the head of the family and for two he wasn't cursed any more so he didn't have to obey! She smirked and looked up at her mother. Her mother saw the smirk and jumped back a little and was angry to that her daughter was showing so much disrespect towards her own mother! "He's in my room!" Akito said as she crossed her arms. She also said this in her real voice. She didn't have to hid it under that grotesque horse voice that was a front just so that they could think she was a man. But they all new she was a woman so she could use her real voice now. Its had been so long…and it felt good. Her mother got up and smacked Akito so hard that she sent her flying and she hit the corner of the desk that she had dragged her from underneath. Akito yelped in pain. She had cracked a few ribs when she hit the desk. Her mom snickered to herself as she left the room. "Stupid girl." She said as she left the room leaving Akito on the floor in pain, just as she always did.

**Back in Akito's room**

Hatori, Haru, Ritsu, and Momiji just sat their each lost in their own thoughts. "So Akito is a chick???" Haru said as he took his hand off of his head and pointed it out. "Yes Akito is a women." Hatori said as he sat on the bed that had blood all over it. "What do you think is going to happen to Akito now???" Ritsu asked as he maid his way to the bed and started to pull of the blood stained sheets so he could replace them with new ones. Every body watched as he did this. "I cant say for sure what will happen, Haru go call Shigure for me. And tell him to bring Yuki along." Hatori said as he got up off of the bed were he was siting so that Ritsu could get the sheet.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

"Kyo…" Tohru said rather bashfully. "yes." Kyo said as he could see her bashfulness. "**She's so cute when she's all shy like that….I wonder why she's shy???? Why now???? All were doing is walking back home??? OOOO……she wants to get the family started…..I still wonder wether if it's a good thing….I mean….she is only 18 and I'm going to be 19 next month…..still….I love her so much…and I know we will be good parents…if it works…"** Kyo thought with a smile at the thought of him and Tohru being parents. "_I wonder…… I wonder if it's a good idea for us to do this??? I really really really want to start our family…… but…I am only 18 and he is going to be 19 next month…OMG I have to start planning his surprise party!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO GET HIM!!! O NO!!!! THIS IS ALL SO SUDON!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!" _Tohru thought as she did one of those things in the anime were she stops and she is freaking out in her head and her eyes are wearling around and she's all stiff…LOL.. Kyo saw this and started to shake her a little. "Tohru! Tohru are you ok!" Kyo said as he was able to snap her back into reality and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm ok really! I was just thinking is all…." She said as she smiled up at him. "Kyo….what would you want???" Tohru asked him as he was smiling down at her. "I don't really care because if we do get to have a family then….I would love our baby not matter what the gender…" Kyo said as he kissed her on the lips making her blush a little. She was so happy. "O Kyo!!! I love you! ….but would it be selfish if I said that I wanted a girl…??" Tohru said as she looked into his eyes then down to the ground. "For you…not at all…" Kyo said as he kissed her once more making her smile. "I would like a girl to…but like I said before…I would unconditionally love our baby no matter what the gender." Kyo said as he smiled to her one of his shy awkward smiles that he doesn't let any body but her see. She giggled at this and hugged him. "I love you Kyo." Tohru said as she snuggled closer into him. "I love you to…so much more than you know." Kyo said as he kissed the top of her head.

**Back at the main estate**

Akito's mother slammed the door of Akito's bed room open and entered it in a bewilder manner. "YOU!" She pointed to Hatori. "Yes" Hatori said still with no expression on his face. He never lets his mask slip off even once and when he does he quickly puts it back in its place. "I have a job for you….Hatori." She said as she folded her arms and ordered him to come with her, he obeyed and followed. Akito had fallen unconscious as the masev impact that she had on the desk. Hatori and Akito's mother walked into the room and Hatori gasped at the sight of the room. The curtains were shredded the desk was broken their was glass every were and then he saw her. He saw Akito spralled out on the floor unconciouse with blood coming from every were. He instinctevly rushed to her aid and started to tend to her wunds. That just maid Akito's mother very angry. She walked right up to Hatori and shuved him to the ground. He was lucky that he hadn't administerd the medication in the siring yet because if not he could have done some damage to Akito's veins or he could have pocked himself. Luckuly he was just filling it up with the medicin so the needle was in the bottle. He looked at Akito's mother then at Akito and tried once more the help Akito but once more her mother shoved him down to the ground. "May I ask what you are doing." Hatori said with a straight face. Getting a little agitated that she wouldn't let him help Akito. "Do not help her!" Akito's mother commanded. "But she is in need of care! Rika! Rika she is your own daughter! Why is it you don't care if she dies???" Hatori said as he once more tried to tend to Akito once more. Akito's mother gasped at the sound of her name. It had been so long since somebody called her name! "Shut up and do as I say!!! It lost a bet and now its memories of its father must be erased!!! They are the only happy memories in its life so you must erase them!!!! IT LOST!!!!" Rika yelled at Hatori. "No." was all Hatori said. "YOU DARE DIS OBAY ME!!!" Rika yelled and was about to slap Hatori when Ritsu came in and shuved Rika down to the ground not even thinking of what he had just done he jumped ontop of Rika and started wailing on her while she was down. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO AKITO!!!" Ritsu yelled as he was had Rika on her stomach and he was neeing her in the back while he had her arm twisted around. "I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT NEW!!!! I NEW AND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Ritsu yelled when Akito finally woke up and saw what Ritsu was doing and a look of worry actually came over Akito's face then she looked to Hatori who was refilling the siring with medication and antibiotics. "I NEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HER!!! I NEW HOW YOU REALLY TREATED HER!!! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!" Ritsu said as he punched Rika in the face braking her nose. Rika just sat their in shock at what he was doing! "He was always the timid one that had no self asstem! Why such a change??? Was it the curse that made him that way??" Rika thought to herself as she got the crape beet out of her. She finally came to her sences and saw the anger and rage in his eyes. Rika slapped Ritsu's hand away before he could punch her once more doging the punch. "I KNOW!!! YOU TREATED HER WITH SUCH CRULETY!!! SHE DOESN'T DISERVE THAT!!!!! YOU WOULD BEAT HER TILL SHE WOULD PASS OUT BECAUSE OF THE LOSE OF BLOOD!!!!! YOU'RE A MONSETER RIKA!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD GET THEIR MEMORIES ERASED OF YOUR HUSBAND NOT AKITO!!! HER FATHER IS THE ONLY HAPPY MEMORIE THAT SHE HAS!!!" Ritus yelled right in Rika's face as he need her in the chest making her gasp for air. "HATORI!!!! YOU MUST ERASE RIKA'S MEMORIES!!!" Ritsu yelled to Hatori as he tried to keep Rika away from Hatori and Akito. Rika was furious now…"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO IT!!!!" Rika yelled as she bit Ritsu on the four arm making him bleed. "I know because……I was their…..I was the little boy that would clean up Akito's room after you distroid it…" Ritsu said as he slumped to the floor. Akito gasped. And then Shigure slamed the door open and saw the scene that was playing before him and gasped. "I see…" Rika said as she fell to the ground. Shigure ran to Hatori and Akito's side and gave Akito a full examination. Surprisingly he wasn't surprised that Akito was a women….acctaully he acted as if he had already none. "Hatori! What happened!" Shigure demanded. "Apperently Rika's here and well offcourse….that would explain Akito's wunds." Shigure nodded in understandment. "But why is she here???" Shigure asked acctualy being serious. "Did you here a big poof and see a bright flash of blue light….even though you weren hugged by a woman???" Hatori asked right when Yuki came in. "Yes that happened to use…we did know what was going on." Yuki said as he looked at Akito and a small barly visable smirk came accrous his face. "What the hell is Ritsu doing!!!" Yuki yelled when he turned to see the ever so timid, angst, apologetic, none self confidence, femail kimono wearing man who was now the polar opposite of all of that beating the crap out of Rika, the mother of the head of the Sohma family. "Well apparently are rather shy and timid friend was holding back A LOT because of the curse….he can now show his true self." Shigure pointed out. Yuki nodded. "Then why is it that he changed but nobody else has…" Yuki asked as he looked at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "O he's not the only one that changed….are young Honda-San has changed to." Hatori said as he cleaned of a big cut on Akito's head were a chunk of glass had gotten stuck. "Tohru??? But why?? And how so?" Yuki asked as he began to panick. "Well…it seams she found the curage to go upagenst Akito…..she even maid her bleed….alot…" Hatori said as he picked up Akito's arm to show the cuts on her arms that were caused by Tohru diging her nails into the flesh. Shigure and Yuki were both shocked. "Noo not our little flower!!!" Shigure said as he put the back of his hand to his forehead and Yuki's eyes just widend…."Maybe she's just been spending way to much time with that stupid cat." Yuki said under his breath trying to make sure that nobody heard his statement but of course Shigure did. "Now now Yuki-Kun, don't be jelause of our hot temperd naughty kitty! He may have deflowerd our little flower twice but-" he was cut off by Yuki "HE DID NOT DEFLOWER HER!!!!" Yuki yelled at Shigure. "But they have been sleeping together for about a week. "YES BUT THEY ONLY SLEEP!!!!" Yuki said as he punched Shigure in the face. "OOO Yuki your so mean!!!" Shigure whined as he rubed his nose. "And how would you know???" Shigure asked slyly. "Because I asked her if he did any thing improper to her and she said no! And then I asked her friends and they said that they did even know that she and Kyo were dating!!" Yuki said…a little disappointed that she ended up with Kyo. "So what do you need me for any way???" Yuki asked trying to change the subject. "We wanted to inform you that the curse was broken and we are free now." Hatori said as he rapped Akito's neck, arm, left leg, chest, both wrists, two fingers on her right hand, right shin, head, and the broken ankle. "Ok well I'm leaving now if that's ok with you." Yuki said as he maid his way to the door and looked back for their permission to leave. The two older men nodded and Yuki was out the door.

Rika had gotten a taste of her own medicen and collapsed under the heat and pain, plus she had lost to much blood and was out of breath. Ritsu was proud of his work and walked over to Hatori and Shigure. "I'm gravly sorry for what I did….I am sorry you had to witnecs me in that mood of anger…" Ritsu said as he bowed his head down low to the ground. "No no no Ritsu its ok!!! We are extreamly proud of you!!! We have never seen you act so proud and not timid!!! IT WAS AMAZINGGGG!!!!" Shigure said as he waved his hand up and down. Ritsu blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you very much…no body has ever said something like that to me…." Ritsu said. "But what incoreged you to do what you did??" Hatori asked. "Well…you see….when I was a little boy…my parents maid me stay here and the main estate a lot because of the trouble I would couse other people…..so when I would get board….I would help the maids… I would help clean and dust and sometimes cook…but I mainly cleaned the room of Akito-sama…well in my opinion it wasn't really a room…it was more like….like a giant cement room with no windows or air….I would go in and clean up the mess that Rika would do after she would beat Akito senseless…that maid me very angry….how she would put on a front for every body but would then beat her child to death afterwords when nobody was around….Akito couldn't tell any body what her mother was doing to her…because…..she was scared….she was scared that her mother would find out and literally kill her…..she would always make-up excuses for her scars….it was always…I fell…or…I ran into one of the walls in my room because the light was off…or something like that….but I new…I new every thing that had happned to her….I was their….I would wait out side the door and listen to what was going on inside and then when her mother would come out…she would give me this warm smile and walk away…then I would go inside and clean up the blood and what ever got broken….and then I would call the pull out a small first aid kit that I would hide under my kimono and help Akito while she was still out of it…." Ritsu said as he rubed his arm as he was still looking down.. "I hated the way she treated her…so I released all of the anger that I had for that woman and enough for Akito to…I know that she hated her mother as much as me….defonutly even more..but …..I only supplied a little more anger to count for her anger so that I could take reveng on Rika for all of the pains she put on Akito…all the pains that she did to her…the pains that turned her crude and crule…the pains that maid her mean….and the pains that maid her angrery all the time..the ones that she would use to take out on some of use…" Ritsu said as he finally looked up at the two shocked expressions infront of him.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

"So..." Kyo said as the were already in the little forest in front of the house. "So..." Tohru said as she new what the so that he had said ment. "Kyo...could we still try for a family??? Please.." Tohru said as she walked right in front of him and asked him with eyes full of hope. Kyo looked at her for a second. "**I cant belive Tohru...my Tohru is asking for sex..."** Kyo thought. "**I dont want to deni her but...I still dont know if we should do this now...I mean...with Akito knowing and all...but I just love her so much and I really do want to have a family with her!"** He was contiplating in wether it was a good idea to say yes or not, when he looked at Tohru and saw the hope, love, want, and what was that??? Was it lust?? Kyo smiled at the sight of lust in her eyes. "well if you still want to! Then of course." Kyo said as he ruffled her hair. She smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "O Kyo!!! Thank you! I love you so much!! I cant wait!!" she said as she looked into his eyes and smiled. She could see that he really did want her but he was trying to control himself. She liked that about him. "_He he he I can see that he wants me!!!! I can feel it to! he he he! His eyes...their so...their so beautiful and I always seam to get lost in them... but what is this new thing I see in them??? I see hope, love, want, need,...but what is this new thing in his eyes???? Could it be...lust???" _Tohru thought to herself and giggled. "What are you giggling about???" Kyo said as he chuckled a little. "**O shit! I think I know what she's giggling about! Grrrrr!!! Why now! Bad boy! Bad!!! You have to wait! No!!!"** He mentaly beat himself up for his boner. He was right she did notice it but that wasnt what she was giggling at...it was the hint of lust in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the house.

"Why is it so quiet???" Tohru asked. "I dont know??? I wonder were that damn rat and the perverted dog are???" Kyo said as he looked to the kitchen but it was empty then to were Shigure's study was but their was nothing...he nearly gagged at what he saw on the computer screen though..."**That damn dog shouldnt be looking at things like that with Tohru in the house! That's indecent! I'm going to kill him when I find him!"** Kyo thought as he went to the computer and clicked the exit button on the website, when Tohru walked in the room. "umm Kyo what are you doing???" Tohru asked as she came in right when he had clicked the exit button so she hadnt seen what was on before. "Huh...O nothing...did you find them???" Kyo asked as he turned from her to see what Shigure had on his desk top. "**That damn dog has no shame!!!"** Kyo thought as his eyes widend and then he started to freak out a little. Tohru tipi-toed so she could look over his shoulder because he was trying to figure out a way to cover the picture of a naked woman spralled out on the desktop on the beach eating a popsicle that was driping every were...(a/n thats pretty gross...but I had to do it because its somthing that Shigure would probably have..."Mentaly kicks herself." I think im going to have night mairs from now on...waaaa). He found the off button on the computer and pushed it faster then you can say hello donkey...(a/n dont ask.) "**That damn dog is really going to die now!!!" **He thought as the computer shut down and then he turned to Tohru who was blushing perfusly. "_I wonder why that lady wasnt wereing her bathing sute if she was at the beach???...that popsicle looked tasty thow????" _Tohru thought to herself...she had seen it... Kyo new she saw it and he started to blush... "Sorry for that...I just came in to see if that perverted dog was in here when I saw somthing so I clicked the exit button...but then you came and I was relived until I saw what that basturd had on his desk top so then I started to freak out a little and then I couldnt find the off button and-" He was cut off by Tohru's gental lips. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and walked him out of the room of evil and porn...AKA: Shigure's study...or so they say... She let him go when they reached the stairs. He was a little confused but when Tohru turned her head to look at him she smiled a suducing smile and winked an eye then she walked up the stairs slowly and into her room. Kyo was in a daze. "**Did she just wink at me??? And that smile!!! O that smile light me on fire!!! O god!! I need her now!"** Kyo's jaw droped but then he was able to regain his control and he walked up the stairs and went to Tohru's room. He knocked on the door first but their was no answer, so he knocked again, but again no answer, so this time he slightly opend the door but saw no body so he just opend the door compleatly and quickly skimed the room. Their was no Tohru in sight. He in and looked again but still she was no were to be found. He started to panick when he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around and saw her leaning on the door way and she giggled at him then wincked again. He just stood their staring at her then she stood up straight and walked up to him and snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss he was enjoying this but then she broke the kiss and giggled and she then ran out the door. Kyo just stood their in awe. "**What the fuck was that!!! It was amazing! God!! Is she trying to teaz me?? If she is...shes doing one heck of a job!"** Kyo thought as he ran out the door and looked around...again no Tohru. So he walked to his room and walked in. She wasnt in their. He scrached his head as he tried to think of were she could have gone. Then he felt somthing that maid him melt. It was her.

She had scrached his back the way she had done when he would transform into a cat. It sent shivers down his spin but he enjoyed it. Then she kissed him on the neck and giggled in his ear and right as he turned around to kiss her she ran off again. "_He he he this is fun! Iv never done somthing like this! I like it! Lets see...were should I hid now??? I know!!! In Shigure's room!!!" _he he he Tohru thought as she took of to Shigure's room. Kyo walked out of his room and thought for a moment...**"Were the heck could she be hiding now??? Aither in the damn rats room ... or in the perverted dog's room..."** He took a pick and went to Yuki's room but was sure she wasnt in their...and if she was...he wouldnt be able to figure out how she could get in their without hurting herself. Yuki was like a rat when it came to his room! He was the king of pack rats!! Their was stuff every were and trash and wood and food and what was that??? A chewed up sock??? **"I dont even want to know what that damn rat does in here..."** Kyo thought..."So then if she's not in here, or in my room, or in her room, then...SHIGURE'S ROOM!!!" Kyo said as he high tailed it to Shigure's room. He didnt want her to see somthing that she souldnt see yet...especially if it was in Shigure's room. He found her hiding on the bed under the covers so he went to the bed and sat down. He pretended that he couldnt see her. "I wonder were Tohru could be??? O well...I guess Ill just stay here and lay down for a bit." He layed down on the lump and heard a sqwick. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted when he threw off the cuvers and found...what is this...A BLOW UP DOLL!!! "That fillthy basturd!!!" Kyo yelled as he threw the doll to the ground and got up and ran out the door. He gave up on surching for her and went to his room. He didnt even turn the light on he just went and layed down on his bed when he heard a squick. He jumped to his feet and got turned the light on. It was Tohru. She had hiden herself in his bed under the covers. "he he he! Did you have fun on your goose chase?? he he he." Tohru said as she sat up in the bed. She giggled again at his shocked expresion. "Your tourcher is cruel!" He said as he chuckled to himself and maid his way back to his bed were she was sitting. He rapid his arms around her and kissed her. She giggled. He smiled. They were both new to this.

She kissed him back with all of her love and passion. He could tell she was enjoying this so he went a little bit farther just to see her reaction. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone and she reacted plesantly. So he took it a little further by putting his hand under her shirt and resting it on her belly. She reacted with a smile and reached for his shirt. He had never seen her this bold before but aloud her to take his shirt. She marveld at his firm toned chest and kissed it. He liked it, so he took another step and took of her shirt. She blushed and unhucked her bra and aloud him to take it off. He looked at her then he looked at her eyes and saw the lust growing. He smiled at her and she nodded for him to go farther so he did so by grabing one of her brests in his hand and mussaging it. They werent very big but he didnt care. He loved her so much. She moaned in pleasure. And then she gasped when she felt him put his mouth on her other breast. She liked what he was doing...even though he had no clue what he was doing. He started to nip at her nipple and leave butterfly kisses around it. Then she felt his mouth enclose on hit and he started to suck on it. She gasped and then let out a deep sigh of pleasure. He then undid her skirt and threw it to the floor. She sat up and smiled at him and thought to her self. "_I wonder what he would do if I did this???"_ She thought and then she undid the button to his pants and unziped them with her teeth. He blushed purfusly. He looked at her and she looked at him. Then she laid down and she aloud him to climb upon her. She shimied her pantis of and he sliped his black boxers off and then he looked at her. "are you sure????" Kyo said as he looked at her for an answer. She gave him a huge smile and kissed him deeply. "Of course I'm sure!! I want a family! I want to have this family with you!!!" Tohru said as she ran her hands down the side of him down to his lower area and started to message it. He had never felt any thing like it before but he loved hit. He let out a deep moan of pleasure. She was torchering him again. She then looked at him with a kaniving suducing smile and lifted her eyebrow and kissed him on his neck. He then tapped at her opening with his member and she got excited. She needed him in her now. He saw the sensation it gave her so he went in a little. She smiled but tried to urge him on. "Tohru...this may hurt...because you know...its our first time..." She nodded...she didnt care right now...she only new that she needed him more than ever right now. He went in deeper and felt the barrior that proved her verginity then he looked at her. She nodded her head for him to continue. He didnt want to hurt her. He thrust inword fast so that the pain could pass quickly. She yellped out in pain but Kyo kissed her so that she didnt make to much noise. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Tohru I'm sorry!" Kyo said as he was about to pull out when she stoped him. He looked at her in shock. "Kyo please...dont stop..." Tohru said in a begging kind of tone. He smiled at her then continued. He thrust inward hard making her moan in pleaseure. He gradually increased spead and preasure. They were both getting to their climax. Kyo's was first. She could feel him pour into her. Then it was her turn.

**Back with Yuki**

"That baka neko!! Who the hell does he think he is!! Why is it that he got her…all he ever does is get angry and go and sulk on the roof….he's the polar opposite of her!!!" Yuki thought as he walked up to the door of the house and oppend it to here something. It was Tohru yelling out Kyo's name over and over again. Yuki ran up the stairs to were the sound was coming from and found them together on Kyo's bed. Yuki's face went red…but not from embaresment…from pure anger. "Yuki!!! O PLEASE YUKI!!! IM SORRY!!!" Tohru said as she pushed Kyo off of her and tried to cover her self up with a sheet while Kyo tried to do the same. Yuki ran out of the bed room and to his own and slamed the door shut when he got in to it. Tohru looked at Kyo with a face of worry. "Kyo….do you think….that what we did was indecent???" Tohru asked with her little face full of worry and cunsurn. "I don't really know….but hopefully…it worked….and WE WILL HAVE A FAMILY!!!" Kyo said as he jumped ontop of her and kissed her with a huge smile on his face. Tohru coudnt help but smile back. "O Kyo wouldn't it be wonderful!!!! I cant wait!!!" Tohru said as he hugged him and kissed him. "Tohru I love you so much!!! We are going to be the best parents ever!" Kyo said as he sat up. "Really???" Tohru asked. "Yes really! I mean…this baby…if it did work…will be the most loved baby ever!!! He or she will have a great life! Much better then our own lives." Kyo said as he put a hand on Tohru's belly. "well first we have to wait a few days then we can see if it DID work!" Tohru said as she picked his hand up from her belly and kissed his knuckles gently. "but first…" Tohru said as she got up off of the bed and started to get dressed. "I have to go talk to Yuki…if that's ok." Kyo nodded and started to get dressed himself.

**Their you are...the lemon I was promising you...Sorry if it wasnt that good...its my first time writing a lemon...O and those of you that have only read this chapter...you should check out the story...its called..."In the done of night." Its rated T...I had asked readers weather if they wanted a lemon and for me to change the story to M...some said no and some said YES!! So I thought...I could right a clean version and keep it in the story and right the lemon seperate.!!! So thank you all readers!! I love all of the reviews you have sent me!!! I get so happy when I read them!! Thank you so much!!! This is Super-Kyo saying Good bye and Be safe. I cant wait to here from you guys again soon!**


	2. Chapter 17 ,In the don of night Redone

**I am so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry!!!!! I know it has been a while since I have updated but please forgive me! I have school! But don't worry! I will be getting my laptop on Thursday so then I can get the chapters up faster! I am so excited! I can't wait to see how many chapter it will be till the story ends! O and don't worry I still remember the lemon! I'm not sure which chapter I will be putting that part in but I promise I will added it! Just not on this story because its rated T…so yea…..**

Kyo's thought will be in bold, Tohru's italics, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics, and any body else's thought is be underlined bold, unless Kyo and Tohru are thinking at the same time then they will be italics bold….off course.

Chapter 17 of In the don of night.

Kyo put his fists down and sighed.

"I won't hit you this one time!" Shigure smiled. "I see are little flower here was finally able to _collar the cat_!" Shigure said as he tiptoed to the stove with a smile on his face. "YEA RIGHT! THE ONLY REASON THAT I DIDN'T HIT YOU WAS BECAUSE ITS RUDE TO FIGHT IN FRONT OF A LADY!!!!" He said as he began to blush at his weakness.

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Kyo! That's very nice!" She said as she rapped her arms around his left arm.

Shigure cocked his head to the side at the sight. "That hasn't stopped you from fighting with Yuki in front of her before???" Shigure said as he looked into one of the pots on the stove to see if any food was not covered in water, fire extinguisher foam, or burnt….unfortunately nothing maid it... "Ummm Tohru what are we going to eat???" Shigure said as he started to pout. "I can't go back to Yuki's charcoal rich diet!!!" He said as he started to whimper.

"O Shigure! I'm sorry! I will try to make prepare something as fast as I can!" Tohru said as she rushed to the fridge. "Stop…you don't have to that damn dog can cook for himself." Kyo said as he grabbed her hand. "But Kyo!!!" Shigure said as he started bouncing up and down like a little kid in a store when they can't get what they want. Kyo just shoot him another death glare. "_SCARY SCARY!!! KYO IS SCARY!!!! I Don't know how Tohru loves him….he he he…they don't know that I know that they are TOGETHER!!!! He he he…thus the dramatic romance unravels. He he he This is going to be my favorite sop opera!!!"_ Shigure thought as he them walked to a cupboard.

"Yes Tohru-kun I can cook for myself but its just so much easier and tastier when you do it….but saying as I will be cooking for myself why don't you and Kyo go out some where???" Shigure said as he continued his search for food with an evil grin on his face but was turned around so that nobody could see.

Tohru's eyes filled with glitter. "O Kyo could we!!!" she said as she looked up at him. Kyo blushed at the thought of being on a date with Tohru. "Yes why don't you Kyo??? I mean you have already deflowered her and all….so why don't you take her on a DATE???" Shigure said as he turned around to have a fist shoved right in his face. "I already told you….I didn't deflower her…and you shouldn't tell us what to do…we are adults now! And if we want to go on a date together then we don't need you to tell us to!" He said as calmly as possible. The then turned around to look at Tohru who was in shook.

"BUT BUT BUT!!! Would it be to much trouble!! I don't want you to do any thing that you don't want to!" Tohru said as she maid a fist with one hand and covered it with the other and put them near her chest and looked straight up at Kyo who was stunned. "Umm no its ok really! I asked you so yea…of course its ok! SO HURRY UP AND GO GET READY!" He said as he pointed for her to go up stairs and get cleaned up….they were still completely drenched in water and foam.

Shigure just stood their smiling when Kyo turned around to look at him. "What the hell are you smiling about?!?" he said as he waited for an answer so that he could go get cleaned up as well. "O nothing…nothing at all…." He said as he turned back around to continue on his quest for the ever so rare edible food!

Tohru ran up to her room and ran straight to her closet. She started pulling things out and holding them agents her body then throwing them onto her bed if she didn't like the way they looked…after all…this was her first date…and with the man that she loved none the less! "I have to look perfect!" She said as she dug deeper into her closet. What she didn't know was that Kyo was on the other side of the door listening.

He smiled when he heard her say that she had to look perfect for him. "**I wonder why girls get all excited for these kind of things…but then I shouldn't be complaining…I am pretty nerves about this to…I mean sure we've been together like intimately but we never went on a date???" **Kyo thought as he remembered that he had to get ready to.

He walked to his room and looked threw his closet and found something nice then he walked to the bath room. He walked in and set his clothes down on the counter. He didn't even realize that the water was already running when he had walked in. He stuck his hand in to check the water temperature and setaled on it. He then stepped in and dropped his tool on the top of the toilet seat.

Tohru had grabed her clothes and found her shampoo that she had forgotten when she went into the bath room the first time. She picked it up and walked to the bath room.

"_The water should be ready, now that I let it run for a while."_ She thought as she slipped out of her clothes and walked towards the shower. She stuck her hand in and felt the water. _"Ahhh just right!"_ she thought as she then got in.

Neither of them even noticed that they were in the shower together for Kyo was looking one way and Tohru the other, they had their backs to each other.

"_**Were is that soap??"**_ Kyo and Tohru thought as they both started to reach onto the little soap holder at the same time. Tohru reached first and had grasped the soap and started to lather it in her hands when Kyo reached for it but it wasn't their. He started to move his hand around on the little soap holder right when Tohru put the bar back and Kyo felt it. He then picked it up and started rub it all over.

Tohru started to wash her hair then she smiled. "Haaaaa….kkkyyyyoooo…." She sighed with the smile still on her face. Kyo froze at the sound of his name but thought nothing of it saying as it was really low and kind of hard to hear. "I love Kyo so much, I can't wait till we have a baby! O I just love it when he-" Kyo heard that that time and started to turn around. "AHHHHH!!!!" He yelled but not very loud. Tohru froze.

She then turned around slowly. "AHHHHH KYO!!!" She yelled and jumped when she lipped on the bar of soap that Kyo had dropped. When she slipped Kyo tried to catch her but she took him down with her. Again he landed on top of her… "Owww Tohru are you ok??" He said as he started to rub his head were he hit it on the facet part of the shower. "Yea I'm ok. I'm sorry for-!!!" She stopped when she finally realized the position that they were in…and that they were both naked and wet… She started to blush a blush that turned her whole body red. "umm Kyo…" She said as she didn't look at him trying hard make her blush go away.

"What?" He said as he looked down at her then realized what she was saying. He immediately jolted up but hit his head once more on the facet. "AWWW, SHIT!" He said as he fell back on her. She blushed at their closeness. She then got a thought in her mind that she should not have been thinking. _"I wonder what he will do if I do this??" _She then licked the side of his face from his jaw to his ear and started nibbling on the lob.

Kyo was shocked at her actions but wasn't complaining. He took this as an invitation. He kissed up the side of her neck making her body tingle from her neck all the way down. He heard a light mone emit from her lips as she started to snake her armes around his back. She ran her fingers threw his damp hair...the water was still running. Kyo smiled at the sound of her sounds of pleasure and caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled at her. Tohru loved the way Kyo touched her, she loved his sweet caress. She smiled up at him then their lips clashed once more, not letting go only for air. Kyo's lips then started to trail lower. He sent a trail of hot sweet kisses down her chin and to her throat. He then heard another moan of pleasure emit from his lovers sweet lips as he licked her throat and gently niped it.

With her chin tilted up she smiled in delight and ran her hands threw his firey orange locks again. He sent his kisses lower to the rim of her collar bone and shoulders. "Ohhh Kyo..." She said in great pleasure. He smiled at the sound of his name being emited in such a way. He then trailed down to her breasts and licked at them like popciles. His hot warm tung went around her left nipple in pleasure. Tohru gasped as she felt his mouth elcose over her pink bud. He was suckling at it like a sweet inocent little kitten. Tohru felt a light vibration and only guessed that Kyo was purring! She giggled at this. Kyo looked up and was going to ask what she was laughing at until Tohru with out thinking lifted her chest up and pushed his head back onto her breasts. He smiled as he began suckling again. He nipped and lightly bit at her sending shivers down her back with his every touch or look.

Tohru got a little upset as she felt Kyo leave her breast but was once more rewarded with the pleasure as he changed to her other breasts seeing that the one he was working on had already gotten hard anough. He did the same with that one as he did with the other, nipping and licking making her gasp as he bit a little hard. He smiled and left them for a while grabbing and massaging them instead as he started pawing them like a cat would do to a soft blanket. He pulled them and pushed them and spread his fingers around them holding them tight in his grasp. Tohru was beging to feel hot and wet at the same time. Saying as he was able to do such horrible yet pleasurable things to her she didn't know why she couldn't to him. She ran her hands down his chest and started to suck on his strong chest. Leaving hickys were ever she pleased. O how he teased her some times and he didn't even know it. Kyo loved it when she tuched him.

She gently ran her nails up his hard toned sun taned stomach making him moan in pleasure. She smiled a devilish smirk, something that he never thought exsisted on his beloved Tohru. She then reached lower grabbing is hard erected member in her soft fragile hands. Kyo gasped at her fowardness but grawled in plesaure as she beggan massaging and stroking it. She was amazed by it. How hard and thick and big. She couldn't help her self. Kyo gasped once more when he felt her lick at the head. She was really amazing him this time! And they hadn't even gone to dinner yet!

She began sucking at it and licking at the rest as it grew slike. Kyo was coming fast and he was trying his best to hold it in. He maid a vow that he was only going to come until he was inside of her! He pushed her head away as he felt he was reaching his limite. She looked at him with sad eyes. She was enjoying her self, but all he did was wave a finger and shaking his head no. He then pounced on top of her. Licking at her navel. She gasped as she felt his tung go inside of her belly button. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before, and she just couldn't get anough of it. "**_Why did we wait so long to do this!"_** They both thought in unision.

Tohru pushed herself against him and felt his strong chest near her soft fragile body, how it excited her, and he as well. She then sat up a little and stared at him and he at her. They just sat their staring at each other. Kyo then flashed her a devilish smile full of lust and want. She nearly melted. He then went lower from her belly button to her core. He inhailed her woman sent and heard a gasp went he went into it with his tung. "Owwww Kyo..." he heard Tohru groan as he nipped and licked and bit at her. He then felt Tohru buck as he sent his tung in and out. And was rewarded with a spill of new juice. He laped her up in delight at what he maid her do. She bucked again as he sent electric shokes to nearly every point in her body. She couldn't take any more of his wonderful pleasure. She pushed his head away with her hands and moved her body near his. Licking his trong chest once more. He strattled her down and she flashed him a heated smile. He then started to tap at her entrence, making her plead for him. She moved against him trying to pull him in but he moved away. "No cheating...!" He said in a mocking voice as he saw her almost pout.

He slide the head of his magic wand in teasing her a bit, when she pushed her self trying her best to make him go the entire way. He gave her a devilish smirk then went in the rest himself and was rewarded with the sound of his name being emited from her lips in such a passionate moan that he couldn't help but feel a seans of pride. He thrust inward making her latch onto his arms for support. She was nearly clawing at him now as he started to get faster. She moved her hips in motion with his and spread her legs a little more so's as he could go deeper. He was pleased with this as he thrust even harder making her nearly yell out his name. He felt it...he felt his male ego grow and a seans of manly pride rase hire than it should be.

Cold sweat ran down Tohru's face as she pantid furiously. Kyo bent down and kissed her forehead and then captured her lips with in his to try and calm her body. But it only maid her more hot and her muscles ack for him more and more. In and out he thrusted harder and faster. He tried his best not to come so soon but he had past his limit and then it happened, he came, he poured into her, filling her with his warm liquid. She could feel this and no sooner then he did she then reached the point of her orgasim. It felt like if she had sucked at Kyo sucking up all of his sperm cleaning him dry. All she could think about was..."_O GOD! O BUDHA! O O O KYOOOO!!!"_ was all that was racing threw her mind right now. She then couldn't only think it. She had to yell it out. In fact they both yelled out in unnision eachothers names. Kyo kissed her to muffle the sound of their yelles.

**Back in the Kitchen**

Shigure jumped when he heard Kyo and Tohru scream. _"I wonder what happened??? Is my naughty kitty deflowering my little Tohru again???" _Shigure thought with a perverted smile on his face. He heard nothing more for a few minutes then a loud thump and then Kyo yell something that sounded like…._Awww shit…_or something. These noises just kept making more things pop into Shigure's dirty mind….many things that would make a porn star throw up!

He then heard some more noises and that just sent his mind racing. He snuck up the stairs to here were the noises were coming from when he found it. "The bath room??? My aren't we friendly?!?!" He said as he maid his way to the bath room and put his ear to the door and started to get excited…yea nasty!... He then heard thought that it would be an even better idea to go inside the bath room….

He carefully opened the door trying not to make a sound…even thought he was sure that they wouldn't notice. He then tiptoed to the shower and sat down on the floor when he heard Tohru yell the Kyo shortly after. He then got a sickening evil twisted smile on his face. He walked to the end of the shower and carefully opened it slightly. He peaked in and found just what he was hopping to see. "Hey that looks like fun can I join you!" He said as he then completely pulled the curtain open.

They both looked up at him. "AHHHHH!!!! Shigure!" Tohru yelled as she looked at him then at Kyo who was trying to stop. "O Tohru you don't know how much you tease me when you say my name like that in this kind of position!!!" He said as he got closer to the two on the tub floor. "SHIGUER I'M GONA KILL YOU!!!!" Kyo said as he stood up and grabbed a towel and threw it on Tohru then grabbed one for himself. "O Kyo why didn't you invite me to the party! I could have maid it a lot more fun!" Shigure said with a devilish provocative lust filled grin on his face.

Then Kyo rammed his fist into his face so hard that he could have sworn that Kyo could feel the back of Shigure's head. Tohru finally sat up and didn't stop Kyo from hearting Shigure….in fact she almost cheered him on….she was upset that Shigure did that…right when they were trying…

Shigure ran out the bath room door whimpering in pain and was lucky to escape with only a broken nose, arm, busted lips, a huge nose bleed, a broken pinky and a burse that covered his entire body.

Kyo stood in the bath room door way panting at the damage he had just done PLUS all of the physical things he had also just done… Tohru blushed then walked over to him with a smile on her red face. "So…do you think we should get dressed and go already??" She said as she was still trying to control the shad of pink that Kyo thought was so adorable…of course he would never tell her that…it would just make her blush more or make her deny it.

Kyo looked down to the small figure by his side that was still wrapped up in a towel and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek which only maid her blush even more, and walked into the bath room to grab his clothes and walk towards his own room. Tohru stayed their in her towel as she watched him walk to his room then she sighed a happy sigh and smiled, but then the smile quickly faded.

"_O no!!! What if it didn't work this time either! I mean we were interrupted again before any thing even had a chance to work! WHY WHY WHY!!! Why can't we be alone!"_ She thought as she pouted a little. "_But I can't be selfish! I shouldn't be thinking these kind of things!_" She thought as she then walked into the bath room and grabbed her own clothes and walked to her bed room to change.

She opened the door and set her clothes on her bed. Then she walked to her dresser to pull out some undergarments when she found a letter for her from…_Akito!?!?!!!_

**I am so so so so so soooooo sorry again! I know I know I maid you wait sooooo long! O but hey! I didn't even know that I was going to put the lemon here so yea! I tried not to get into to much detail saying as I have to stike to the rating and all but the real lemon with be on the story were I put my lemons...I think I titled it...Lemon's for In the don of night...Yea well any way I really do hope that you liked this chapter! And I can't wait to write the next one saying as it has to be good because of the last sentence and all! I was like wow when I wrote it! I was originaly going to make the letter from Kyo but then I thought..."Why don't I make it from Akito to give it a dramatic twist and to help get my story to the part were the tittle comes into place..." Yea...so that the tittle could make seance with the story as well... SO any way! I hope to see you guys soon!**

**I can't wait to read all of your wonderful reviews! Than you so much for them all! Really! I really do appriciate them! O and I tried my best to stike to those promises that I maid! Remember???? The one about the paraghraphs??? And the other one about the spelling??? And the other one about the awsome chapters??? HE HE HE! Well any way I get my laptop from school on thursday so then I can start on chapters durning lunch or when I'm on break or something! He he he! School comes first after all! I must keep to the promise that I maid to my mom as well...I promised her that I would graduate from High School...kind of like Tohru did but for a different reason...**

**I promised this because I want her to be proud of me...And I want to hold that deploma in my hand so that I can finally have my father proud of me as well! I want to show my mom that I could do it! I want to do it...for her...and for my grandma...they never got to finish High School...so I want to do it for them...**

Well...I guess it really isnt for different reasones...HE HE HE! O well! Its still a promise that I must keep! After all I try to always stick to my promises as best as possible! Never give up!!!! He he he well any way...I guess this is bye for a little while! This is Super-Kyo saying good bye and be safe! Remember keep reading, reviewing and smiling:)


End file.
